Hope & Dreams
by NaruSasuLover16
Summary: Warnings: Yoai narusasunaru,rikudai,mpreg and Much more. Summary: Rikka and Sasudie are off on a 6 year mission and Daisuke and Riku are together behind their parent's back.


_**Warnings: Yoai narusasunaru,rikudai,mpreg and Much more.**_

_**Summary: Rikka and Sasudie are off on a 6 year mission and Daisuke and Riku are together behind their parent's back.**_

_**Hope & Dreams**_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

One Day Sasudie Uzumaki Uchiha and his girlfriend Rikka Hanshi got called out for a 6 year mission and they where going to leave tonight. Sasudie was looking out the window and thinking. Rikka walks up to him. Rikka has crazy brown hair and bright pink eyes.

"Baby are you going to tell your parents and family?" Asked Rikka who was very worried.

Sasudie puts his head up looked at her. "Ummm...No...I don't want them to freak out and I know it's wrong...but my Mom has been treating me like a baby about these types of missions." He said.

Rikka sits next to him on their bed.

Sasudie has light white skin,black and yellow hair, Dark blue eyes and he is also a vampire.

"I know but..they will be worried about you Hun." She said to him in a caring voice.

"I know...but I have no choice." Said Sasudie.

"Alright.." Said Rikka and kisses him on the cheek and gets up and goes to get ready for the long mission.

Sasudie blushes some and he does the same as well.

-To The Uzumaki and Uchiha House Hold-

Sasuke is doing dishes.

Daisuke has been training in the backyard. Michiko has been talking to her boyfriend Sky non-stop and it was driving Naruto up a wall.

Nicole & Sadie is on a C-Rank Mission.

Riku is watching Daisuke train and he blushes.

10 mins later...

Sasuke had got done with the dishes and goes to Naruto. "Naruto have you been wondering why Riku and Daisuke have been acting so weird." Asked His Raven hair lover.

The Ramen lover looks up at him. "I'm not sure Hun but all I know is Riku has been blushing like crazy around Daisuke lately."

"Mmm..." Said Sasuke and he is thinking.

"...Well anyways where is Sasudie and Rikka they missed dinner. " Said Naruto.

"Maybe they didn't come because you told them it was going to be **Ramen **_**to night!**_" Said Sasuke. Naruto eyes grow small and sinks into the couch. Sasuke sighs and puts a hand to his hand and shakes his head as well.

Anyways at the Konoha gates...

Two anbu were walking to the gates and Black Ninja senses them. "Midnight and Bright Rock stop." Said The Anbu girl who's code name was Black Ninja. Sasudie eyes grow wide and thought 'Uh-no it's Auntie!'

Rikka heard his thoughts and thinks back to him. 'Hun calm down.'

Rikka is Sasudie's mate and that's why she can hears his thoughts ok.

Sasudie starts to calm down.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Black Ninja. "We are going on a mission." Said Sasudie's girlfriend who was know as Bright Rock.

"How long are you going to be gone?"

Asked Black Ninja.

"Ummm..." Said Sasudie and he thinks to himself. 'I can't lie to Auntie! she will do something to me!'

"Well?" Asked the dark hair anbu girl.

Midnight looks down to his feet. "...We...are...g-g-going to be go-go-gone f-f-f-f-f-for 6 y-y-years." He said.

"What!" Yelled Black Ninja.

Sasudie still looking down and Rikka rubs Sasudie's back. "why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked after she got over her shock.

Sasudie is still looking down. "...I...was afraid you guys were going to say I...I...can't go.." Said Sasudie and Rikka is still rubbing his back. "Midnight I will never say that only your Mother will...Don't worry I won't tell them." Said His Auntie. Rikka smiles under her mask.

"Thanks...that's means a lot." Said Sasdie.

"Your welcome and Bright Rock please be careful ok and you to Midnight." Said Black Ninja.

Rikka puts a hand to her stomach. "We will." Sasudie looks up. "Well you guys better get going alright." Said Sasudie's Auntie.

"Hai" They Said and they leave off running out of the Village.

Then Black Ninja goes but on gard.

The Next Morning To Sasuke...

Sasuke is walking to Sasudie and Rikka's Apt.

He goes up stairs and knocks on the door.

No answers and he knocks on it again.

Stillll no answers.

'They are not home?' Thought Sasuke to himself.

Sasuke then knocks on their door again.

To Somewhere else...

Sasudie and Rikka are traveling to the cloud village.

They still have 5 more miles to go and Rikka was starting to slow done some and Midnight notice it. Then he stop. "Hun are you ok?"

Rikka stops and didn't have time to answer his question...she went down to her knees and push up her mask some and throw up on the tree branch. Sasudie eyes grow wide he went to her and rubs her back while she is still puking. "Hun..I hope you are alright." Said Sasudie. Rikka is still puking after awhile she was done and leans on her mate.

Sasudie picks her up and heads to where they post to go.

45 mins later...

Sasudie walks into their apt. they are post to stay in for 6 years. Midnight lays Bright Rock on the bed. "Mmm" Moans Rikka as she lays down on the bed.

"Hun are you ok?" Asked Her lover as he sits down next to her on the bed and takes off her mask and sets it on the night stand.

Rikka looks up at him. "Yea I am don't worry."

Then she thought to her self. 'I don't know how to tell him yet.'

"Well ok then, but I think you should rest for the rest of the day ok." said Sasudie as he got up.

"Ok and where are you going." Asked Rikka as she notice he got up.

"I going under cover and spying on our target ok." Said Sasudie as he lifts up his mask and kisses her and then he slides it back down over his face.

Rikka blushes. "Ok..just be careful."

"Am I always?" Asked Sasudie.

"Not always." Said His brown hair Girl.

"Hey!" Said Sasudie with his eyes wide.

Rikka giggles at him.

"Well I am heading out see later Hun." Said Sasudie and he leaves.

Rikka looks out the window. 'I hope you are going to be ok.' Thought Rikka to her self.

Now To Sasudie...

Sasudie jumps into a tree and hides he also hides his chakra. Sasudie was spying his first target now.

A gray hair Man was picks up things for his experiment.

He goes to a lady and whippers in her ear. "I know 3 jars of your death rose petals ." Said the guy gray hair guy was glasses on.

The old lady nods and goes into house and brings out the jars and passes them to him.

"Thank-you." His said as he put the jars in his backpack and leaves.

'What the hell is he up to with those, this is not good I have to tell Rikka' and with that thought he runs to his partner.

2 weeks later over to the Konoha.

"_**Naruto I am worried I have not seen our son and Rikka over 2 weeks!" **_Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto eyes grow wide "What!"

Sasuke cries. Naruto goes to him and hugs him.

In Riku and Daisuke's room...

Riku and Daisuke are making out on the bed.

Daisuke goes rubs his lover's penis. Riku moans into the kiss. Daisuke smiles.

Riku blushes. Daisuke takes off Riku's parts and underwear and then sucks on his member.

"Ahh mmmm mmm" he moans out and pushes his lover's head down on it more.

Riku starts to deep throat his member.

"Ahhhhhh mmmmmmm." he moans out.

Riku take his mouth off his lover's penis and then his takes off his pants and underwear and Riku lays down. Daisuke got on top of him and puts his member in his ass and starts to ride it.

They are both moaning and they forgot to use protect-shin.

This is their 3 time that they forgot.

Anyways the next Morning to them.

Daisuke woke up who was not feeling well and he turns to his side and moans. Riku looks over at him "Dai you ok?"

"No I...feeling like I need to puke." Said Daisuke and he runs to the bathroom.

Riku eyes grows wide and he runs to him. Sasuke saw Riku and Daisuke running to the bathroom and he goes as well.

* * *

**End Of Chapter one.**

**I will see U guys in the next Chapter of this and please review and favorite and tell me what you think. Ummm This part of the fanfic is on my youtube channel sasukexnaruxsakura**


End file.
